A Slave's Forbidden Midnight Dreams
by Aeta Aella
Summary: AU Warning: Mature content. Kagome is a whore in Kouga's place. Inu No Taisho decides his son shall have a concubine and chooses Kagome. Miroku fetches her and takes her to Inuyasha. InuKag MirSan
1. Chapter 1

A Slave's Forbidden Hate and Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

A/N- This is another alternate universe slave story. Yes, another. I think I have made this story a bit different from the others though, so please give it a chance. Also, if you have a problem with more adult themes, you might not like this story. I intend to make it very mature. I might have a lemon, I'm not sure yet. I hope you enjoy the story and review it.

"But Father!" the young son of a noble protests angrily with a scowl. "I do not want to have one of those whores as my concubine! I do not want a concubine at all!"

"I do not care what you want or do not want Inuyasha, my son." The white haired lord said coldly. "This slave shall be your concubine and that is that. She will be yours until she dies. That is my final say, so accept it!" he said sharply.

"Yes, Inu No Taisho." Inuyasha said sullenly, bowing and leaving the room. This young noble stomped down the hall, his bare clawed feet striking the floor hard. The fur on his dog ears bristled with his fury. Tawny eyes flashed at anyone who would dare to look him in the eyes. He swept through the front doors, the servant who tried to open it for him pushed roughly to the side. He stood stiffly at the road just in front of the palace, a fearsome sight to the timid in his Fire Rat outfit, his white hair blowing in the wind and a hand almost unconsciously resting on his sword.

Meanwhile

A young girl lay on her bed, relaxing in a rare moment of peace. Sweat was on her body and anyone who came in could smell the scent of many men's sweat and seed. Yet another of her patrons had just left, having taken his pleasure with her and paid Kouga, the Controller of that house of slaves. Her ebony hair hung around her head, greasy and dirty from little care down to it. Her brown eyes closed, half in exhaustion from the umpteenth man she had to serve, half in disgust from the same thing. She hated being a whore. She had no choice. She wanted to kill herself. End this horrible pain.

"Kagome!" Kouga's rough voice called harshly. "Get down here, you lazy ho, or you'll feel my displeasure later." He promised darkly.

Her eyes flew open in a panic and she scrambled out of bed, grabbing a tattered green robe and throwing it on, tying it loosely and quickly. She ran down the stairs. Having to pleasure Kouga every night was bad enough, but when he was angry it was always worse. She wanted his chains and "toys" to stay in his chest this night.

"S-sorry for taking so long Controller Kouga." She apologized immediately, looking at the ground. She saw Kouga bare feet with his fur anklets. She also saw leather boots. _Another already? But, why didn't Kouga just send him upstairs to my room? Why do I have a very bad feeling about this?_

"Stupid bitch, you took far too long." Kouga reprimanded her, gently caressing her cheek, before slapping her suddenly.

The force of the blow knocked Kagome off her cheek. Her cheek was very red. Tears sprang to her eyes. She resisted the urge to put a hand to her cheek and sooth it, keeping her hands at her sides. She got up, keeping her head facing the ground. "I give you my greatest and most sincere apologies Controller Kouga."

Kouga growled angrily at her. Then he turned to the other man, a simpering tone in his voice. "As you can most certainly see, Royal Advisor Miroku, this slave is very disobedient and unruly. Are you sure this is the one you wish to take?"

"Yes, she'll be coming with me." Miroku said, his voice tired sounding. "Inuyasha will have to deal with her, and he'll deal well with her, don't you worry Kouga." When he said Inuyasha, his voice was filled with respect. When he said Kouga he could have been talking about a cockroach.

Kagome gasped slightly. _Inuyasha? I'm being sold to Inuyasha? Inu No Taisho's stubborn, violent rude son! Oh, Kami, haven't I suffered enough?_ She thought in horror. Kouga snapped a cold metal ring around her neck. He attached a chain to it and handed the chain to Miroku.

"Come." Miroku said shortly, walking out the door. Her chain pulled painfully at her neck and she hurried after him, keeping her eyes down. She glanced up from time to time, observing what he wore. He wore a purple's monk outfit, made from the finest materials. His raven hair was tied in a short ponytail in the back. She looked back down quickly. He stopped abruptly, and she, not expecting that, crashed into his back. She stumbled backwards, in great fear.

"I-I'm so sorry! I did not mean to, Royal Advisor, honestly I didn't! Please don't have me whipped!" she begged, kneeling and covering the back of her head in distress.

"Get up, and get in this carriage." He said, ignoring her fear. She nodded, scared stiff and climbed fearfully into the carriage in front of them. He got in after her and closed the door, the driver whipping the horses. They started off. Kagome looked at the horses in sympathy.

She stole a glance at Miroku. His eyes were purple and had large bags under them. His features were fairly handsome and he held a golden staff. They were on their way to meet her new owner. She gulped, looking at her bare, dirty and hurt feet. What would happen to her now? She wondered, pulling her dirty robe over her naked body a bit more. Whatever the future held, it never had held anything good before, so she had no reason to expect anything new now. She just hoped that this new life she would be expected to lead, whatever it was, wouldn't be as bad. She was tired of being men's plaything. She was sickened by it, by the men she could still smell on her, see on her skin. _Please, Kami_ She begged in her mind _No more of the horrors, please no more_.

A/N- Well, everyone, what did you think? Yes, there is a reason why Miroku isn't being his normal Hentai self. That will be revealed in later chapters. Please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

A Slave's Forbidden Hate and Love

Disclaimer: I am Aeta Aella. Not Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own Inuyasha.

The carriage arrived at the castle. Kagome gulped as she continued staring at the floor of the carriage, unsure of what to do. Miroku solved that problem, pushing her shoulder with his staff. "Get out." He said shortly. She scrambled out, her hand plastered to her sides and her face angled to the ground. He got out after her, pulling her buy her leash a few feet.

She saw feet. The first thing she noticed, which surprised her, was that they were bare. Only the most poor had no shoes. No one that poor would be in the castle, other then her would they? The feet were clawed, an unmistakable sign of either being a hanyou or a youkai.

"My Lord, here is the girl I was told to fetch for you." Miroku said, bowing to his friend and superior. He tugged on the leash and Kagome gave an inelegant and ill-done curtsy. Her eyes never left the ground and Inuyasha's feet.

"Keh." Inuyasha shrugged, still angry. He sneered and held out his hand for the leash. Miroku handed it to him gravely. "You can go now, I'll take this to my room." He said in an angry voice.

Kagome shivered lightly in fear. This man sounded angry and like he would be violent. If she was to stay in his rooms that must mean that she was going to be his concubine. That terrified her. While she had been used by many men, she did not want this man doing it. He sounded like he would be a violent bedmate. And something else. She didn't want him to think of her like that. Why, she didn't know.

Inuyasha jerked on the leash, jerking her to her present situation. "What's your name?" he asked with a growl and he stalked back into the castle. She hurried to keep the chain from going slack.

"I am Kagome, if it pleases you." She said in a quiet voice. She was terrified of what was going to happen. This was all her sister's fault. She had done this.

"You smell disgusting, wench." He said idly, like it meant nothing. Shocked into forgetting herself, she glanced up at him in anger, her mouth open and about to say something that she surely would have regretted.

What she saw stopped her in her tracks. He was gorgeous, his golden, wild eyes furious, his scowl entrancing and his perfect nose scrunched up in disgust at the scents of so many men on her. He looked beautiful to her.

He scowled deeper, slapping her. "How dare you look at me without permission." He growled, tugging her hard. "You will be punished. Keep moving." His voice was coldly angry.

Kagome closed her eyes, her face turned downwards as she hurried after him. How could she be so stupid? Terror filled her, what was he going to do? Kami, how bad would this be?

Elsewhere

Miroku entered his office, wiping his brow of sweat. Poor girl, he felt sorry for her. Inu No Taisho had been specific though, he wanted her as his son's concubine. Inuyasha would not take kindly to this and he was sure to take it out on the girl. He could only hope that he would not be too harsh.

"I need some sake." He muttered. He looked around his office. "RIN!" he yelled for his secretary.

"Yes, Miroku, sir?" she inquired, hurrying into his presence, curtsying. "What do you wish of me?"

"Is there anything I need to do tonight?" he inquired of the thirteen year old girl in the orange kimono. Her green obi was a bit askew, and she fixed that as she replied.

"No, sir." She said her almost black brown eyes innocent as she looked at him. "Would you like to go to the Unaru Teahouse again? The geisha you seem to-"

He cut her off. "Yes, I will be there Rin. Tell anyone who asks for me to go there." He said, turning and leaving as she curtsied to him. She watched him leave, an amused smile on her face.

A few minutes later

Miroku entered the Unaru teahouse, nodding to the mistress of it, Kaede-sama. She smiled at him, nodding to a room. He smiled, heading for that room. Oh, thank Kami. She was there. The apprentice geisha. The maiko. Sango.

Her almond eyes glittered as she laughed at a joke made by someone. Her onee-san, Kagura watched her, laughing as well. Kagura was nice, but Sango, Sango was perfection in a maiko's form and dress.

The white make-up did not suit her; it seemed a cocoon that she would shed once she became a full geisha. Her split-peach hairstyle was the same as other maiko, yet different. There was a ruby red comb in her hair with emeralds encrusted in it. His heart glowed, that had been a present from him.

She saw him, and her eyes lit up and she became happier it seemed. "Houshi-sama!" she greeted him. "How wonderful to see you again, Konichiwa!"

He grinned, kneeling besides her. She poured him a cup of sake. He grinned even wider at that slight bit of wrist showing. Her red and green kimono, obviously chosen to match the comb was stunning on her. "You look lovely." He told her.

"As do you, Houshi-sama." She said with a smile.

"I have something to talk to your older sister about later." He told her suddenly, and her eyes were confused, yet she nodded.

A/N- There we go, another chapter! What do you all think? Read and Review so I can know!


	3. Chapter 3

A Slave's Forbidden Midnight Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Inuyasha jerked open his door, pushing his new concubine inside. She fell to her knees from the force of the push and when she tried to get up, he put a firm hand on her shoulder, keeping her down. She stayed on her knees as Inuyasha sat down. She stared at the red carpeting, almost crying in fear.

Inuyasha stared at her. She was pretty enough, or would be once the dirt was washed off her. Her robe seemed like it used to be green, covered in stains from men and food. Her scent was awful though, full of the many, many men she seemed to have bedded. Didn't this slut wash?

He growled. "Take off that robe." He ordered her. She swallowed a whimper, doing as she was bid and holding her robe in front of her, over her arms. "Put it in the fireplace and burn it. It smells _almost_ as bad as you." Hate in her heart at how cruel his words were she pulled up a knee, so she could walk to the fireplace.

"Who said you could stand?" he asked coldly. "Crawl, like the bitch you will be and the inferior you are." The hate for him burned harder in her heart and she crawled, despising him. She gently put the tattered dirty robe in the fire, staying at what had covered her up burn in the flames.

Something hard hit her head. She turned, making sure to keep her feet out of the fire's way. Gazing at the ground she saw a brush. "Brush your hair wench." He commanded her. "Your hair is in horrible shape. You probably have fleas."

She closed her eyes, picking up the cold, metal brush and gently started to run it through her hair. After a secound he growled, walking over. He grabbed her shoulder, dragging her to his bed. He sat on it and made her kneel in front of him, facing away. He snatched the brush and began to brush her hair, so hard she couldn't hold back a few whimpers. Tears sprang to her chocolate eyes.

He snickered, smirking as she whimpered, not letting up a bit. Her hair gradually became manageable and when it was he continued to brush, a bit softer. Her whimpers ceased as she let him continue, unable to tell what to make of this gentle treatment.

Then, suddenly, he pushed her away, putting the brush on a table. "Time for a bath and you're not going to skimp on the soap. I can smell almost every man you've slept with in the past week, whore. You've certainly had a lot of business." He grabbed her lower arm, dragging her into the bathroom. "Get into the tub." He ordered her curtly.

"C-can't a servant do this work? I'm sure such a great man as yourself must have something other to do with your time-" she ventured timidly, not moving. He cut her off, shoving her into the tub.

"Don't tell me what to do." He said through gritted teeth, grabbing her black hair and pulling her closer to him. He dunked her head under water. He kept her head there until she began to struggle from lack of air. He finally let her up, laughing nastily. She glared pure venom at him and he slapped her. She looked away, fire burning in her eyes, though he couldn't see.

He began to wash her hair, putting in some of his own hair cleaners. After he felt it was enough, he dunked her head back in. This time she didn't struggle at all and he jerked her up, a bit disappointed.

He picked up a bar of soap and began to wash her all over with rough, impersonal hands. Though she blushed quite a bit, his skin stayed the same. He slapped her two more times as she tried to stop him from washing certain places. "Aren't you used to it yet?" he asked with a snarl and then hurt filled her eyes and scent as she looked away.

Finally he moved away. "Stay there, I'm going to get you some clothes suitable for you and some….supplies." he said with a cruel look in his eyes.

She shivered and nodded. Once he left she broke out in sobs. This seemed like it would be horrible. Oh, why was he being so cruel? Why was she, once again stuck in this situation? Why did her sister do this? For, Kagome knew it had been her twin sister. The one who started her on this detested and deplored life.

"Why can't someone just kill me and get it over with?" she moaned. She had her knees drawn up to her chest and her face buried in them. "Why does everything happen to me?"

At a certain teahouse

Kagura, Sango and Miroku made their excuses to the rest of the men, maiko and geisha in the room. They left, standing just outside the teahouse.

"Now, what is it Houshi-sama?" Kagura asked, bowed slightly. The feathers in her buns wavered slightly in the wind and her kimono moved with it as well. It seemed natural for her to be in the wind, like she was made for it. Many said there was to much Air in that girl, one day, she'll just float away. But her Danna, Naraku kept her to close to do that.

"Remember the twins?" He asked in a low voice. "One is the one from the whorehouse that is now Inuyasha's concubine."

"Oh, Kami. The poor girl." Sango whispered her eyes sympathetic. She too had heard the rumors, of the whores that Inuyasha had used being hurt badly if he was angry. He never seemed to be in his right mind when he was enraged.

Kagura had an open mouth. When she finally got a hold on herself, she whispered "This is not good, not good at all."

A/N- What do you think? Inuyasha is a bit cruel, but I have reasons for that, including him being angry and the twin. So please review! Also, just so you know, I'm sort of adding elements from Japanese culture, English culture, a smattering of other cultures and flairs of my own.


	4. Chapter 4

A Slave's Forbidden Memories

Disclaimer: I wish I did own Inuyasha, but I don't.

Inuyasha entered his room again, putting off going back into the bathroom again for a bit. He laid the new kimono on the counter and sat on the bed, thinking. It didn't matter what this whore might say her name was. Kagome? Did she really think he was stupid enough to fall for that? That he would forget her so quickly? After what she had done to him? He would like nothing more then to rip her into shreds of flesh.

He growled lightly, then smelled her scent. It was full of pain, fear and sorrow. Against his will, his heart wrenched. What kind of monster was he- no. She had hurt him much worse then he was hurting her and she will learn what pain truly is before the week is out. She'll feel what he went through.

He smirked darkly. She would know his pain and worse. She would regret her past actions. No matter what he had to do to her, she would regret, the fucking whore. He held a hand in front of him, palm up and cracked his fingers. The sound was loud and sharp, reaching Kagome through the walls.

Kagome gasped lightly, hugging her knees tighter and squeezing her eyes shut. She prayed inside her head for either a quick death or mercy. She knew what was likely to come next, and as much as she dreaded it, would rather it to a slow death.

Inuyasha stood, striding arrogantly into the bathroom. His smirk grew when he saw her, though something in him was saddened by it. Then one thought entered his mind and it shoved sympathy and sadness away, replacing it with glee.

"Hello bitch." He said to her and her muscles tensed. "Get up." He commanded her softly and she obeyed, for fear of what he might do if she didn't obey. "Out of the tub." He said, watching her stiff legs get out of the tub. She stood in front of him, looking at the ground and shivering in fright. "On your knees, slut and follow me." He said, walking out of the bathroom into his own room.

A snarl stayed in her throat as she did the humiliating act of kneeling and crawling after him. Her self-esteem was not in good shape already and he was just stomping on it. She sat on her calves, staring at the ground as Inuyasha stood in front of her. He ran his hands over her head gently, startling her once more with his gentleness. "Much better, not so greasy or knotted." He told her, then grasped a handful of hair and pushing her over.

She landed on her stomach. She started to push against the floor to get back up. This was stopped by his foot pushing against her back, hard. She was forced to the floor, her cheek against the carpeting. The claws on his toes dug lightly and slightly painfully into her back.

"Whore," his frosty voice told her and it stung. "Slut. Bitch. Wench-" The hurtful, poisonous words cut into her until she did something amazingly brave, and foolhardy.

"Stop it! I'm KAGOME! KA-GO-ME" she screamed in utter fury. His foot went off her back as he stumbled back in shock. No one outside of his older brother had ever, **ever** dared to speak to him like that. It was shocking this girl, quite literarily under his heel had done what no one else had dared.

After a secound of silence, Kagome realized just what she had done and started to tremble in fear. He had been bad before, but now she was going to die. No question about it. A slow, painful death. She trembled violently, unable to even cry from her terror.

In the Royal Bedchambers

"My Lord, are you sure this was a wise decision on your part?" the balding, inch tall flea demon inquired of Inu No Taisho. "She _is_ one of the twins. What if she discovers her-" his concerned question was cut off by Inu No Taisho.

"She won't. Inuyasha can handle her. And when she does come into herself she can handle him. And Inuyasha as well." He added thoughtfully. "Who knows, maybe they'll be a good couple. Anyways Myouga, I'm off to bed, and your mate shall miss you. Off you go."

Myouga bowed, then went. He would have stayed, but he knew when he had been dismissed. Inu No Taisho, stayed in his plush seat for a while more, staring at a fireplace. The flames were reflected in his eyes as his thoughts drifted.

Outside the Unaru Teahouse

"What do you mean onee-san?" Sango asked her demonic geisha friend and mentor, perplexed. "And what do you both mean by the twins? What is going on?"

"It's too complicated to explain now Sango-chan." Kagura said. To Miroku, she told "Naraku and the other twin must not know." She told him urgently. "I dread the very idea of what they might do."

"I know. You must keep this a secret Kagura, you to Sango. Kagura, just keep spying on your danna and I swear, soon enough we will get back what hold he has on you." Miroku promised Kagura earnestly.

Sango nodded and Kagura looked grateful. "Thank you Miroku-kun. Now, I must go to my danna, Naraku. Would you be so kind as to escort Sango-chan back to the okiya?" she asked with a smile. Then, with steel in her eyes, she said to him. "Politely of course." She said, in a warning tone.

"Of course Kagura, I'd be delighted!" Miroku said immediately, bowing to Kagura. Kagura smiled, and nodded to each of them, murmuring a farewell and leaving to go to Naraku. "Shall we go?" he asked Sango, with a respectful nod.

Sango favoured him with a smile, beginning to walk down the side-walk. Miroku stayed there for a secound, watching her swaying obi. He then smiled, catching up with the lovely maiko.

A/N- Thank you for all the reviews! They make me so happy! Keep reviewing please! They motivate me to write more! As for everyone who is confused…..

MUA HAHAHAHA!

What? Did you think I was going to explain who the twins are? (though, one is obviously Kagome) You're just going to have to keep reading! And reviewing:3


	5. Chapter 5

A Slave's Forbidden Knowledge

Disclaimer: No, I still do not own Inuyasha.

"Oh, wench, you're going to get it now." Inuyasha said, a ghost of a smirk on his face. "You're going to get it and good." He said, grabbing her arm and forcing her up. She struggled to try and get away, but he held her to firm. "You stupid wench." He whispered gazing at her face as she shook like a leaf.

"P-please, Lord Inu-Inuyasha…" she stuttered "I-I'm sorry!" she begged, unable to stop her shivering. Kagome closed her eyes, frightened of his cold amber glare. And that was the rock that broke the dam.

He pushed her onto the bed, pushing his hand onto her shoulder to keep her there. He pulled off his top with his other hand, putting down his other hand on his other shoulder so he could remove the fire rat top from the other arm. She struggled weakly, to scared to really try to escape. "Please…" she whispered once more, staring at the topless Inuyasha with large brown frightened eyes.

He snarled wordlessly at her in answer. He started to undo his pants and she whimpered slightly. "Oh, don't give me that Kikyo. You've done it enough times with other men, not even counting me. Whore." He spat at her angrily.

Her eyes flew open in shock. "Kikyo?" she demanded, eyes wider then what would seem humanly possible. "You know Kikyo? Where is she? What did you do to my sister?" she demanded angrily.

"Y-your sister?" he demanded. "I did nothing to her! She did everything to me! I thought she was you!" he said, all thoughts of punishing Kagome flown from his head. His mouth was open, in surprise.

"What do you mean she did everything to you? Oh, boo hoo, the spoiled rich boy got dumped. She sold me into slavery! AS A WHORE!" she yelled at him, all fear gone. She jumped up, her nude body and his superior position lost in her rage. "Do you know what it's like? Being used for whatever man can scrounge up the money? And I don't even get the money? To be sold like a piece of cloth or an old toy you don't want anymore? Could you ever understand that kind of pain? Could you?" she said, sadness and pain beginning to overtake her fury. "Could you understand the shame, the embarrassment, the sadness? I was a virgin before Commander Kouga. I was naïve until Kikyo did this to me." She said, then looked at the ground. "Now hurry up and punish me, you bastard, before I do something I'll sorely regret."

With Sango and Miroku

"So, Houshi-sama, what exactly did you mean by the twins? And how does Kagura-chan know of them? Why are they so important?" Sango questioned, walking elegantly on her perilous sandals. She looked to the side, a questioning look on her painted white face.

"Nothing you need to know Sango." Miroku waved her questions aside. "And how many times have I told you to call me Miroku, Lovely One?" he asked with a grin. He had to hold both hands behind his back in a strong attempt to stop them from wandering.

Sango rolled her eyes. "Only about as many times as I have told you not to calm me by your silly nicknames, Houshi-sama." She responded a bit tartly.

Miroku laughed "Oh, Sweetling. You never fail to amuse me." He said and she smiled a lovely, enticing smile. He lost control of his hand, it sneaking behind her, under her obi and grabbing her but.

She turned, looked at him with a smile, grabbing a loose sleeve and pulling him into an alley with a devious smile. Once in the alley, away from peering eyes, she started to lean towards him. He closed his eyes, hoping for a kiss.

Instead, he felt a surprisingly hard punch to the stomach. He gasped, the air knocked out of him. She walked gracefully past him, giving no sign that she had just struck a man. "Hurry, Houshi-sama! Mother is waiting!" she called, her amusement evident in her voice, if not her face.

In a dark, dark house, in a dark, dark room…

"Naraku-sama!" Kagura greeted her danna and, scarily enough father, with a forced smile. She knelt on the floor gracefully, looking at Onigumo Naraku. He sat across the table from her, his long slightly wavy hair loose. His red eyes, same as hers glinted like blood. He smirked slightly as she poured him, then herself, tea. She set the teapot to the side, taking a small sip of tea. "I trust your day went well?" she inquired politely.

His smirk increased. "Yes it did. And yours?" He asked, not really caring. He sipped his tea, making a small face. "Can't you do anything right? Ugh, I suppose this will have to do." He said, taking another sip.

"It was fine. I took Sango-chan out to a few teahouses." Kagura said, shrugging, not letting her hate for him show, though she knew he knew. "How is your young concubine, Kinky-Ho- Oh, I mean-Kikyo?" she asked with a small smile.

"She's still nice and tight." He said, ignoring the slur to his bed-mate. He was fond of her skills in bed, and her nasty outlook on life, but other then that, she had no value to him. She meant little more then a casual whore, though she did have some truly wicked ideas. Which were quite entertaining. "Now, Kagura." He said with a devilish smile and Kagura gulped slightly. "I have a new job for you, my sweet daughter…"

He told her what the job was and she smiled and nodded. She wished she didn't have to, this job was not good. Not good at all. Sensing her reluctance, he demonstrated his power once more, squeezing his fist around a bloody organ of hers and making her black out in pain. Naraku stood up, chuckling at the lingering sound of her pain-wrenched scream as he abandoned the room, leaving behind a slumped over weather witch and two cooling cups of tea.

A/N- Here's the next chapter! Wow, this fic is popular! Yay! I didn't think people would like it! Keep reviewing, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy! Great big hugs to all reviewers, and a muffin to each of you who wrote more then one! .


	6. Chapter 6

A Slave's Forbidden Strength

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Inuyasha stared at the waiting girl for a secound. He then turned around and left the room, slamming the heavy door, inlaid with gold shut. Kagome stared at the suddenly shut door, falling to her knees and starting to shiver. What was he going to do? Oh, Kami what was he going to do? She crossed her arms across her bare chest. _I couldn't just keep my mouth shut. _She thought bitterly. _I had to just say the truth. Well, it's been done now and I don't regret it. Much._ She stayed where she was, kneeling and waiting for Inuyasha's return and whatever punishment he would bring.

With Inuyasha

Inuyasha walked down the hall, his face grim. He stopped in front of a plain wooden door. _Kikyo…_ he thought as he opened it. Unlike every other room in the palace, it was plain. There was a layer of dirt of the tiles, Kikyo had disliked it and requested the dirt to be put in. She had had a simple cot and a washstand. She had a small closet with two sets of miko clothing and two sandals set neatly next to the closet.

After her horrible deed he had ordered her room to be left as it was. He wanted to remember this woman and her habits. So one day he could make her suffer for what she did. For killing his adopted son.

Shippou…..remembering him made his heart ache. They had always fought, being at each others throats all the times. But, he had loved the little fox runt. The adorable eyes that made any girl, but Kikyo, melt. His affinity for fox magic that could get him in so much trouble. How even Fluff-sama (as Shippou had always addressed Sesshoumaru) liked him.

How Kikyo had killed him. Drugging the piece of brown sugar that she had given him a few times already. Cutting his tail off and then whipping the helpless child. Cutting off the tips of his ears and his fox paws. Her cruel words to him. _"Now you look like a normal child. Not a filthy demon. Not even a disgusting hanyou like your father."_

How she had the balls to magically record this and force Inuyasha to dream it every fucking night.

His son. He had not been able to protect his son. Inuyasha punched his fist into a wall with a ferocious roar. He had failed in protecting his son. And this….this…._whore_ had the guts to call him a spoiled rich boy. Saying he couldn't understand her pain. She couldn't understand his! Why did her pain matter? She was just a selfish whore who thought of herself only! How dare she presume that she was important!

Inuyasha knew he was being a hypocrite, that she had been through a lot, and he couldn't understand. That what Kikyo had done to her was horrible. That little, rational Inuyasha was shoved aside as Inuyasha growled, leaving the room. He left the door ajar and entered another room. He smiled darkly. He began to select a whip to use. The one with the metal studs looked good…

With Miroku and Sango

Miroku staggered a bit, then caught up. "How-" he wheezed "How are you so strong?" he asked incredulously of the serene maiko. "You, you're like a lily who just grinned and showed fangs." He said, staring at her with wide, shocked eyes.

"It's not polite to stare Houshi-sama." She told him primly, ignoring the question.

"But-but you- and then- how- punch-eh?" he stuttered with this poor little perplexed puppy look on his handsome face.

Inside, she melted. _Awwww, he is so kawaii. _She thought. Then, she mentally slapped herself. She knew better then that. "It is none of your business, Houshi-sama." She said in an amused voice.

Miroku pouted. "Fine, be like that." He said, crossing his arms. "But if you don't tell me, then you have to call me Miroku!" he insisted.

"Fine, Hou-Miroku." She said with a sigh. "But, I'm not telling you." She said firmly, as if she was talking to a child.

"Alright." Miroku sighed. Well, he'd have to get someone to find out about her past, that might lend him a few clues. "By the way, when will you make your debut?" he asked curiously.

Sango gasped, with an insulted face. "Miroku! How could you ask something like that! At least have the decency to wait!" she said angrily. Geisha made their debuts after the _mizuage_, and she was appalled by what seemed to be a blatant question of when the bidding for her mizuage would begin.

Miroku was confused. He hadn't spent much time with geisha, except for Kagura. If he was going to ask about her mizuage, it would not have been in such a roundabout way, certainly. And there was just something about her that made him waver before actually asking that. Something that made him want to mean it. "What?"

"Oh, don't pretend you don't know, Hentai." She said angrily, moving faster towards her okiya. "You could at least ask Kagura-onee-san!" she said. She wouldn't be adverse exactly to him bidding and winning, but this obvious questioning just made her upset. Did he only think of her that way?

They neared the okiya, Miroku asking her several times what was wrong and her keeping an icy silence. "Sayonara Houshi-sama." She said coldly.

"Sango, I thought you agreed to call me Miroku!" he protested desperately, grabbing her arm.

"I _did_, Hentai." She said, putting emphasis on did. "Let my arm go." She said, staring at him angrily.

"Not until you tell me why you're so upset." He said, staring back into her eyes.

A/N- Thank you for all the reviews! Please, keep reviewing. And what, you guys think I was going to go with the old "Kikyo broke up with Inuyasha" plot? Pssh, yeah right! I don't think this has been done before.

TT I CAN'T BELIEVE I KILLED OFF SHIPPOU! TT

Anyways, mizuage, for those who don't know (Yes, I read Memoirs of a Geisha, and watched the movie. Awesome book, I loved it! It's so amazing how this American man wrote this story from a Japanese woman's point of view AND captured it so well that I was sure it was true! If you haven't read it, go get it!) is the auctioning off of a maiko's virginity. The highest bidder is the mizuage patron and gets the geisha's virginity. So that's why Sango was insulted.


	7. Chapter 7

A Slave's Forbidden Past

Disclaimer: No, Inuyasha is not a possession of mine. I sorrow for that fact, but it cannot be changed. Oh well. TT

The mind does odd things to protect itself. It withdraws, it stops, it confuses. It mixes, it switches, it aggravates. It changes perceptions, switches points of view. It will do everything and anything to defend itself. It will screw you up long term for a short term solution and vice versa. You could end up insane, sadistic, maniacal, vindictive, aggressive, withdrawn, afraid or comatose. You might notice, you might not. And after enough time, you are you. No more change, no more of the old. And only a fool would believe themselves exempt from this fact of life. The human brain was a fragile, sturdy, stubborn, easily tempted, convoluted thing.

She is a victim of the brain's utter genius and foolishness. She wrapped a shell, had it shattered, and clung to the one who hurt her. The girl was to be pitied if anything. But, she wasn't she was despised by the one she adored, she was detested and hated by most others. She was cold, frozen. Somewhere in her there was a little girl, screaming her lungs flat to stop, to be kind, anything other then being the cold, frozen denizen of the world. That child, that little girl was squashed ruthlessly.

That young child. She hadn't known better, truly she hadn't. She had seen a dirty, thin man. He was hollow-eyed, with rags for clothes and a look in his eyes when he looked at her that she couldn't understand. He was helpless, his legs useless. They had been hurt terribly by some other man. As she tended to his words, she listened to his words. She hadn't known he was carefully subverting her. She hadn't noticed her slight changes. She washed her hands and face before going to see him.

He disappeared one day. He had left one thing, a white hair ribbon. She tied her dark hair back. The ribbon had never parted from her again. She shed not a tear at his departure. She had the aura he had wanted. From a tree, he watched her leave the hut he had lived for a month. The smug smirk one his faced showed how proud he was of the girl with the frozen heart and the brittle shell. He would be hers. He would have his fill of her soul and body. She'd love every secound of it. He jumped down with inhuman grace. It was easily a mile high, that tree. He had not a scratch. He disappeared into the shadows. He'd be back for her.

She came home. Two sisters. Her eyes were cold, her face was not. False words, full of warmth and love were spoken. Hugs were exchanged, the ribbon explained. They talked animatedly and happily, but her heart stayed closed and it was all as dust to her. With excuses of finding a job, she left.

The moon rose. Cold light poured over the land. She found a man in an alley. He grabbed her, breathing his cold breath in her face. She frowned and slapped him. He growled and punched her. She ignored the pain and beginnings of a bruise, kneeing him in between the legs. He bent over, with a groan of pain.

She grabbed the brown ponytail, whispering her poison-words in his ear. His expression shifted from shocked pain, to shock, to smugness. She withdraw, crossing her arms in a self-satisfied matter. Arguments were made, a price was decided. He paid her the gold for the elder and disdained the need for the younger. He did not want a plain little child. She shrugged, accepting the gold. She reminded him kindness was not much of a virtue, he had a job to do. He smirked. He loved his job.

The girl shrugged, turning. With a cold smirk, she walked on. She saw a miko, walking down the street, safe in her complacent knowledge of superiority. That ticked her off. With a plea to wait and a worried expression that again, met not her eyes she ran to the miko. Pleading aid for her younger brother she led her into the alley. The miko went in first, her last mistake. A swift and hard punch to the back of her head knocked her down. The miko was stripped, clothes and money taken. The girl replaced the miko's clothes with her own, knifing the unconscious girl-miko. She took the bow and arrows.

She walked out, looking for all the world like a miko. Her face had a lovely smirk adorning it. Word on the street was that the Lord's half-demon brat needed a nanny for the fox child. She supposed she could live with that for a few years. Until Naraku came. Then she'd fix him. No child deserved to look partly like a demon. He'd look proper, once she finished with him.

Screaming back at the house. Pleading, begging. It wasn't her, she didn't ask for this, she had never done this. Don't take her, she had a twin and baby sister to look after. With amusement He told her who exactly had sold her. She was shocked just long enough for him to knock her out and take her. The screaming eight year old was knocked away, left in a cold house. She would be found when the rent hadn't been paid for long enough for someone to care.

And that is how it had all happened. Kikyo becoming Kikyo, Kagome going to the whorehouse, and the young one no one remembered. Poor children, all of them. If only Onigumo hadn't come aound. It would have been so different.

A/N- Here is the story of Kikyo, Kagome and yes, Kaede. I wanted to do this. Yes, I am evil enough not to tell you what happened with Kagome and Inuyasha. Ja ne, until I post the next chap. :D


	8. Chapter 8

A Slave's Forbidden Growth

Disclaimer: I still do not own Inuyasha.

Inuyasha entered his room, a snarl on his lips. He stopped when he saw Kagome. She was still on her knees, awaiting his return. But she had fallen asleep. She had managed to stay on her names. _She must have been well-trained_ he thought, letting the whip fall onto a chair. He didn't know why but he just really didn't want to punish her. He should, she couldn't let a _slave_ talk to him like that without reprimand. What would that do to his reputation?

It would ruin it that's what. He would become known as a namby-pamby pussy, who couldn't even punish his slave. And he had every right to punish her. No man would argue with him for this. He could punish her as she deserved.

Then why couldn't he make himself pick up the whip? She looked so sad and weary as she slept. Inuyasha sighed, no one would ever find out anyways. He gently picked her up, pushing down the covers with his foot he placed her in his bed, then lay down next to her, closing his eyes and falling asleep to the lulling sound of her breathing.

In the Morning

Kagome's eyes opened, her body not moving an inch. She knew that if she moved and woke Koga he would be displeased. She blinked and yawned slightly, moving her hands slowly to her eyes and rubbing them. She looked around, disoriented. This wasn't her room or Koga's room. Where was she?

A snore broke the silence and her head snapped towards the source of the sound. Her eyes widened as she saw Inuyasha and the events of yesterday came rushing back. But…why had he put her in his bed? Why hadn't he woken her with the lash of his whip? She could see it on an ornate chair in the corner.

She should be doing something now, she knew she should. But what? She was clueless as to her duties, other then the obvious ones that concubine implies. What else should she do, what should she do now. She lay stiffly in the bed, confused and worried. Inuyasha was sure to be angry if he woke up and found her not doing whatever he expected her to do. Oh what to do, what to do.

She gently left the bed, being careful not to move it to much. She had noticed that Inuyasha was dressed in a long nightshirt, red of course. She quietly got out clothes that looked like the one's he had worn yesterday, guessing he'd prefer those as he had never been seen without them. She laid them out on the foot of the bed, then knelt on the floor, wondering what to do now.

And there she knelt, lost in her thoughts. As her mind drifted, she leaned against the bed. She remembered the first time she had met Koga, as he had dragged her from her house, leaving her eight year old sister Kaede behind. Kagome closed her eyes in sorrow, wondering what had happened to her younger sister. What had Kikyo done to her?

For hours Kagome's mind drifted, waiting for her new lord to awake. She waited with apprehension and fear, and a bit of annoyance. Really, how much sleep did he need? Finally, she heard stirring and moved away from the bed, looking at the top of it at the yawning teenaged hanyou. He stretched, sitting up and rubbed his head.

He opened his eyes, jumping a bit when he noticed her, sitting at the foot of her bed and still in the nude, as she still had not been given clothes. He calmed down when he remembered who she was. Without saying anything, he grabbed the clothes off his bed and stormed into his bathroom to change. She blinked at the door as it was slammed shut.

"Wench, there are some robes in the corner, put on one." He said gruffly though the door and she scrambled forwards, putting on the silk robe with reverence. How beautiful the plain green robe was, so soft. It was more expensive then anything she had worn since Kikyo had given her to Koga.

Inuyasha walked out of the bathroom to see her kneeling on the floor, looking at the ground. He was just as awkward as her, unsure of what to do. He hadn't had a concubine before, only whores for a night or two. He shrugged, taking out a brush and lightly tossed one at her, that she caught instinctively. "Brush my hair, then yours." He ordered, sitting on his bed.

Kagome nodded, standing up and moving closer. She got onto the bed behind him. Kagome began to gently pull the brush through his metallic hair. He closed his eyes as she combed his hair slowly.

Really, it didn't even need brushing, it was silky and tangle-free, but Kagome brushed as she listened to the sound of the brush through his hair and Inuyasha's slow breathing. After a few minutes Inuyasha told her to brush her own hair, and turned around, his head barely ten centimeters from hers as he watched her brush her hair. She was unnerved by his amber eyes gazing at her and looked down at his chest humbly.

He took the brush and tossed it to the side, standing up. "Follow me, wench." He said, leaving the room. Kagome gulped and followed him quickly and meekly, her gaze fixed upon his bare feet plodding along the marble floor.

A/N- I am soooooo sorry! I know I'm bad and horrible and such a bad person. I'm so sorry for making you wait so long! I had writer's block and just couldn't get past the third paragraph! I am so sorry. Gomen no to everyone. I will try not to do this again, and if I get to Monday after next without updating, feel free to email me and tell me to update. I am really sorry.


	9. Chapter 9

A Slave's Forbidden Light.

Disclaimer: What is the point of this? We all know that Rumiko Takahashi is not writing on here.

Inuyasha walked through the hall, ignoring curious looks directed at both him and his concubine. Kagome could not say the same, her cheeks a dull red from a few suggestive leers. The strange demons, servants and visiting nobles alike were definitely not shy in their appreciation of her body. They leered, bending over to get a better view of some parts.

Inuyasha entered the kitchen, Kagome at his heels. He sat on a comfortable, plush chair with a smirk adorning his face. "Make me breakfast, wench." He commanded with a lazy flick of his hand. He relaxed into a chair, ready to enjoy her attempts at not burning food.

Kagome nodded, gulping silently and looking around the kitchen. The last time she had cooked, had been when she lived with her two sisters. She began taking out ingredients for the dish she best remembered. Out of a cupboard she took a pot, filling it with water. She hung it over a fire to boil. Inuyasha closed his eyes, pretending to doze off lazily, but watching through slitted eyes. He wanted to see her cook. Even if it did seem that she actually knew what she was doing.

After the water boiled, Kagome slipped the ingredients she had been preparing into the pot. She hovered near it for a few minutes, and then picked up a cloth, putting it over a hand. Protected buy the cloth, she picked up the pot and set it before Inuyasha. Scurrying towards another cabinet, she got out chopsticks and a bowl. She poured some of her dish into the bowl and set it and chopsticks directly in front of Inuyasha, watching him anxiously.

Inuyasha sniffed the bowl gingerly, then his golden eyes brightened. He eagerly slurped down the noodles hungrily. Kagome watched him with a hint of a pleased smile. "I trust you are pleased, sir?" She asked softly, lowering her gaze to the floor again. _He likes it!_ She thought joyfully.

Inuyasha merely grunted, filling his bowl again. "What's this called?" he demanded around a mouthful of this heavenly meal. He loved it, but was certainly not going to let her know that. It wouldn't do to let her get a big ego. He wondered where she learned this recipe…

"Ramen, Lord Inuyasha." Kagome informed him meekly. She smiled to herself at the enthusiasm in his eating. He ate like there was a wild animal after him, intent on eating his food. The pot was soon empty and Inuyasha was the possessor of a very happy tummy.

"Inuyasha," Said the tall, imposing figure that had just stepped into the doorway. Inuyasha sat up straighter and motioned to Kagome to kneel. She did, lowering herself to her knees on the wooden floor. Who was this? She hadn't gotten near a good enough look.

"Good morning Father." Inuyasha said politely. Inu No Taisho acknowledged Kagome with a nod of his head. This simple action shocked both Kagome and Inuyasha. Inuyasha was shocked that his father had even noticed a mere whore of a concubine. Kagome was shocked that she was actually in the Lord of her land's presence and that he noticed her. Then the great lord frowned.

"Inuyasha, you did not mark her, and you did not sleep with her. Why?" he asked, or rather, demanded sternly. His expression was stern and foreboding. He did not look happy with the fact his son had not used the gift that had been forced upon him.

Kagome's eyes widened and she gulped. This did not bode well for her. Inuyasha stiffened. "I did not have time, Father. She was filthy and fell asleep soon." He informed the older demon coldly. His sire coldly, his arms crossed defensively in front of him.

"I want this resolved Inuyasha. You will mate with her, and it will be today!" Inu No Taisho yelled angrily. His eyes flashed, and his hand was in a fist. He was obviously very angry, his hackles bared. A growl lodged itself in his throat.

"Yes Father." Inuyasha conceded, lowering his head. "But why? Why is this so important to you? Why do you care?" He inquired, still with a touch of deference. He was dead curious. What the hell was so special about her? Or about him mating with her?

"That is none of your business Inuyasha. Now, I expect this to be tended to by tomorrow." The now composed Lord instructed coldly and firmly. "This is more important than both of you realize, and I expect you to listen to me." Well, Inuyasha didn't really think he would really be told anything.

They both nodded and Inu No Taisho swept regally out of the room. They looked at each other, united in their confusion. Then Kagome remembered her place, lowering her head with an almost silent squeak. Inuyasha coughed awkwardly.

The moment was pungeount with tension and awkwardness. That was disrupted when two person's poofed out of nowhere. Smoke billowed out from them. Then, in two high-pitched, squeaky voices, they cried together "Lord Inuyasha! Lord Inuyasha! Come with us Sir Mutt! We need your help, half-breed!"

A/N- Okay, It's late. Next time I do want you guys to e-mail me if I'm late! Please! I need pressure if I'm late! I hope you liked this update! R+R!


	10. Chapter 10

A Slave's Forbidden Observations

Disclaimer: This is unowned by me. I own what you do not recognize, and the idea.

"Jaken! And Trevo!" Inuyasha exclaimed with a visible grimace. "What a…pleasure to see both of you!" he said with false politeness. His teeth were gritted, and his face was full of ill-concealed anger.

"No pleasure, Lord Hanyou, only urgency!" Jaken squealed, waving the Staff of Two Heads around wildly, striking his companion in the head.

Trevo, the recently hit companion, rubbed his head irritably, scowling at Jaken. "The Great Lord Sesshoumaru requires your presence, Tainted One." He said, his voice sounding like hen had just sucked two metric tons of helium. He was a toad demon, like Jaken. Though, Jaken was covered in a baggy outfit no doubt hiding a scrawny body. Trevo, on the other hand wore nothing but a loincloth and had a disturbingly muscled body. He was still ugly as sin however.

"What would Sesshy ever need _my_ help for?" Inuyasha asked scornfully. "And why would _I_ ever help _him_?"

Jaken scowled angrily, and opened his mouth in a heated manner, intent on delivering an ear-scorching lecture when he was interrupted before he could start.

"If I may, Lord Jaken?" Trevo asked the master of his tribe of toad demons that he had been selected to serve. Jaken closed his mouth and nodded. "Lord Inu-baka," Trevo began, his few tufts of red hair sitting on his head like a sick rat. "Lord Sesshoumaru has captured the murderer of your kitsune son, the hated miko-imposter, Kikyo. He thought you might, possibly, be interested in seeing her."

"Murderer!" breathed Kagome in horror. "My sister has sunk lower then I ever thought possible." She said sadly. _No wonder Inuyasha was so angry_ She thought, feeling guilty for when she had yelled at him.

"Add illegal slave trading to her list of misdeamors by the way." Inuyasha instructed, absent-mindly. "Where is she?"

"Outside the Unaru Okiya." Jaken told him irritably. "Do you always let your whore's speak freely, Mutt?" he asked with a distasteful look at Kagome.

"Shut up Jaken." Inuyasha said, kneeling down. "Get on." He commanded, looking hard at Kagome. She squeaked eyes wide and backed away a step. He scowled and she gulped nervously. "GET ON!" he roared angrily. She gulped and hesitantly mounted his back. Inuyasha grabbed her legs and jumped out the window. The two toad demons teleported to the scene on their own.

Kagome clung to Inuyasha, scared to death. "M-Master Inu-Inuyasha, are you q-quite sure this is appropriate?" She whimpered, trying not to look at the ground.

"Yes, now shut up. We'll be there soon." He grunted. She nodded obediently, quieting down.

They arrived at the okiya shortly after. Sesshoumaru, eldest son of Inu No Taisho, stood there holding a bitterly struggling woman in miko clothes. He held her effortlessly, with a neutral, unaffected expression. He had not a hair out of place, his tail regally swept over a shoulder.

"Ah, you've finally arrived Half-Breed." Sesshoumaru said urbanely, apparently not to off balance holding a ruthless killer in his arms. Kikyo let out an anguished howl and lunged forwards, trying to attack her twin and the hanyou she was getting off of.

Geisha and Maiko alike, along with the okiya's Mother and Auntie stood nearby, with the suspicious absence of Kagura.

"Let me go!" Kikyo shrieked. "I must be sent free! Lest horrors beyond you've ever known fall upon us all!" She cried, shrill voice filling the air with this ominous announcement of doom.

"Save us your desperate plea's bitch." Inuyasha's voice was cold and furious. His grip on Tetseiga was such that his knuckles were white. "You will pay for your crimes, and pay well. Have you any remorse for your crimes?"

"Only that I failed to end your life and that of my sister's as well as the horrible little fox monster!' she retorted wildly. "Let me go, or you shall surely regret, foolish curs!"

Kagome, eyes blank walked towards her thrashing sister. "What are you doing slut! Stand back!" Inuyasha barked sharply, but Kagome paid him no mind. Reaching out a hand, she touched Kikyo's cheek. Simultaneously, the sisters let out inhuman howls of limitless pain. White light engulfed them both. Kagome fainted, falling hard to the ground with a faint glow around her.

Kikyo exploded, pieces of her body littering the ground and the face and hair of everyone nearby. Jaken and Trevo hurried to brush the pieces of skank from Sesshoumaru's slightly disgusted self.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha asked stunned.

"You fools." Inu No Taisho breathed, there as suddenly as a lightning bolt. "You fools! You might have doomed the world with your stupid actions! You unworthy idiots!" He railed at them, fear and fury imbuing his entire body.

A/N- I'm sorry! I haven't been updating! Writer's block! And no pressure! D: I am sorry! Pressure me next time! R+R!


	11. Chapter 11

A Slave's Forbidden Prophecies

Disclaimer: Nothing has changed, I do not own it.

Kagome's eyes were still blank. Her arm was raised and Inu No Taisho was slammed up against the wall of the okiya.

"You." She snarled at him. "You. You did this. This is all your conniving little plot. Foolish demon! These two will marry, not breed! How dare you do such as you have done? Leaving the weaker twin to be influenced and letting the stronger go through such pain. You have ignited the prophecy man!" Kagome howled. But-this wasn't Kagome. Couldn't be.

"Who-Who are you?" The Demon Lord demanded.

"I am the spirit that oversees this small part of the earth. You, foolish man have thrown all into disarray. The prophecy that must now come to pass is as such:" The spirit used Kagome's body to draw a breath. She rose up in the air, arms spread out. Inu No Taisho still forced to the wall by invisible energies.

"Brown and blue are twins,

The ones fated to beat him,

One must be inside,

Two are one forthwith,

Powers combined to make one,

And that one needs him,

He is half and half,

Part demon, and admired for it,

Other halfs suffer,

The Brown and the Half,

Must marry one another,

To produce what is,

To be our victor,

The counter to Blue's mistake,

May she burn for it,

The product is the,

Only one who could conquer,

But with still great loss."

Kagome, still floating, jabbed herself in the chest with a finger. "This body is Brown, and Kikyo was Blue. Blue's energies are in this one. Half-" She pointed to Inuyasha. "Must marry her. And bare a child-lest we all suffer."

Inuyasha was shell shocked, staring at his concubine, possessed by-something.

"So Midoriko has spoken, so shall it be. Or you shall ALL die." The spirit infusing Kagome's body left and Kagome wilted, falling to the ground. Inuyasha leaped to catch her. Inu No Taisho fell as well, looking troubled.

"Inuyasha, do as Midoriko commanded. Marry her." He said, before being led away by a large horse youkai. He looked tired, and was hunched over. The horse youkai was a physician though, and could help his back. That was the problem…right?

"This is bad business." The maiko, Sango muttered. Her make-up was slightly askew and some of Kikyo had gotten on her. Ew. And this was a nice kimono. She brushed it off quickly. Some of her arm apparently.

"It is indeed." Miroku, standing next to her agreed. "I knew it from when I first had to pick her up."

"We must do something. Our plans…It's obvious Kagura has been found out." Sango sighed sadly. She was worried for her elder sister.

"It is. We must. But what?" Miroku asked sadly. Sango shook her head. "We must talk more. Come to the teahouse, we will talk there." Sango nodded and they walked off. The Geisha, maiko and the rest began to disperse.

"Toads, we will do some research on this Midoriko ourselves. Come." Sesshoumaru decreed coldly and Trevo and Jaken hurried along behind him.

"…Marry?" Repeated a confused and uncertain Inuyasha. He looked down at the girl in his arms. "…Marry her?"

Kagome moaned as she began to return to consciousness. Inuyasha dropped her on the ground, beginning to walk away. A half-unconscious Kagome followed him, half tripping as she went. "…Sir, what happened?" She asked Inuyasha timidly.

"…I don't really know." Inuyasha said gruffly. He did not like to admit ignorance. "But we're getting married. The weird spirit thingy in you said so. As did Father. So come along, we're off to the church."

She blinked.

"What? Married? Spirit? Your Esteemed Father? Church? You're…religious?" She asked, utterly lost.

He snarled. "What's with all the questions? Yes, marriage. Some spirit thing said some haiku's, told me to marry you and father agreed. It was in you. And…not really…but that's how these things are done."

Kagome quietened, miserably. Just when she thought it couldn't be worse.

We'll skip over the ceremony. Suffice it to say, Kagome did not get a dream wedding. When she hesitated at the vows, Inuyasha pulled her hair. A poor marriage ceremony indeed.

Kagome sat on Inuyasha's bed, back in the castle. This was it. He'd some in soon, and she'd be expected to perform her new duties as a wife.

Somehow, this seemed worse then any other time she'd had to do this.

Much worse.

A/N- Sorry, Writer's Block, the High School. Which is awesome, if time consuming. But I really love High School. It's awesome. Lemon next chapter people! Read and Review please!


End file.
